Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: Konoha is having a festival which includes Sasuke not knowing anything, Kunoichi hiding from their teammates, disguises, troublemakers, hard times, punishments, prizes, and love? An OOC story. Complete!
1. what festival?

Kunoichis 'n' Kimonos

Sup people! My name is Angel- with-Guns! Just call me Chisumi for short!

It was early in the morning, and team 7 was on their usual meeting place, a.k.a the bridge. Sasuke was their first, as usual, but then a pink blob appeared on the scene.

" Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" the pink blob known as Sakura greeted

But as usual Sasuke would only say a " hn " even I the authoresses don't know what it means, all I know is prodigies love the word. Same old Sasuke-kun. Sakura thought.

" I can't wait for the Kunoichi festival!" she said to herself, unfortunately Sasuke heard this.

He only raised an eyebrow, with a curious face on. What the heck is a kunoichi festival? He thought. Sakura only looked at him, and giggled. Sasuke looked at her, eyebrows still raised and curiosity still on his face.

" You don't know, what a kunoichi festival is, don't you?" she asked

Sasuke only nodded.

" A kunoichi festival is when a girl dresses up in a kimono with a mask on her face!" she explained

" That's it, what a waste of time," he said.

" I forgot to mention when we play tricks on you guys" she said with a smirk

" What tricks?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

" You see, we girls hide from our teammates, and they try to find us, if they don't they will be said that they are irresponsible and they get tortured!" she said

" What kind of torture?" he asked

" Secret," she said with a smirk

" So, what if we find you?" he asked again

" You get a prize!" she said

" What kind of prize?" he asked again

" Secret " she said again.

" So how come I never heard of this kunoichi festival?" he asked

Sakura only sighed and thought. Sasuke is sure curious and talkative today; it's kind of annoying, now I know what he feels.

" Because you were with Orochimaru, and can you stop asking questions Sasuke-kun, it's kind of annoying. She said with a smile (a smile? What the heck? )

Sasuke only frowned.

" But I have so many questions! His inner said

" And what the heck is a kunoichi festival!" he added.

" Screw you for going with that weird snake dude guy!" his inner said again.

" Because of you, we don't know what's going on here!" his inner added.

" Shut the hell up, don't you know I think the same thing as you, so shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed at his inner mentally.

" Melanie! His inner muttered.

Just then a yellow and orange blob appeared.

" HI SAKURA-CHAN! HI SASUKE-TEME! Screamed the yellow and orange blob known as Naruto.

" Ohayou, Naruto!" Sakura greeted Naruto.

" Well someone's in a good mood today!" Naruto said.

" Well, yeah since the kunoichi festival is tomorrow!" she replied with a smile.

" It's tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

" Well, yeah!" she replied.

" What's wrong with the kunoichi festival?" asked Sasuke

" You were lucky you weren't here last year!" he said.

" Why?" he asked again.

" Because we mistook Sakura-chan with another girl, cuz somebody and I mean Sakura-chan here, dyed her hair blue, with a jutsu! He screamed.

Sakura only giggled.

" What was the punishment?" Sasuke asked.

" Tsunade took Kakashi - sensei's perverted book and she banned me from eating ramen for a week, after that she returned Kakashi – sensei's book and I can eat ramen again!" he said.

" You know Sasuke-kun, Tsunade might ban you from training for a week!" Sakura said.

Sasuke only glared at her.

But she only giggled

Then a minute passed and Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke.

The ninjas looked at their sensei in surprise.

" Your not late!" Naruto screamed at him.

" Hell froze over," Sakura said in a whisper.

"…………….." Sasuke said this, but nothing came.

" Well, yeah, um, Tsunade, er caught me along with Shizune" Kakashi said.

Then his student's fell anime style with a sweat drop.

Me: so how did you guys like the first chapter?

Kakashi: not bad.

Sakura: I agree

Sasuke:…whatever……..

Naruto: pretty funny.

Me: I wasn't talking to you, guys,

Team 7:………………

Itachi: what the hell am I doing here?

Me; read this and say it out loud.

Itachi: what's in it for me

Me: I'll delete you if you don't

Itachi:….

Itachi: plz review or Chisumi-san will not continue..

Naruto: bye guys see you in the next chapter

Return


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Sakura was looking for kimonos. There was no training today; cause a lot of people needs to prepare for the festival. But then she spotted a store called

' Hiragana ', it only opened last week, so she went inside. Unfortunately team 7 was following her, no actually spying on her.

" Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't know, this was Naruto's idea" Kakashi replied.

" I told you already were not spying on here for bad, were spying on here for Good!" Naruto told them.

" And the good part will be?" Sasuke asked again.

" So we can know where she goes and what she likes, and then we'll win the Festival!" Naruto replied.

" I don't know about you two, but when she sees us, were in trouble" Kakashi

said.

" Don't worry, I'm blaming Naruto, it was his idea " Sasuke said.

" HEY!" Naruto shouted. Unfortunately Sakura heard him.

" Who's there!" she demanded.

" Uh-oh " the three of them said in unison.

" Naruto, Sasuke, Sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Three ninjas jumped down the tree and faced Sakura, well most of them.

" How'd you know it was us?" Naruto asked.

" I sensed your chakra " she states simply.

" Oh " he replied, blushing from embarrassment.

" I didn't sensed Sasuke and Sensei's chakra, just yours " she said.

Now Naruto's face was going red from embarrassment.

" Nice going dobe " Sasuke said glaring at him, while Kakashi just sighed.

"……………." Naruto was speechless, it's a miracle!

" So what were you guys doing there?" Sakura asked.

The three of them only turned their faces to the right and whistled.

" Nothing we were just passing by!" Kakashi said.

" In a tree?" Sakura asked.

"……….." Kakashi had nothing to say.

The three of them was about to leave with a poof. But Sakura held the collars of their shirts.

" You were spying on me, to win the festival, weren't you?" she asked.

" It was Naruto's idea " Sasuke said.

" Hey!" Naruto said.

"…….." Kakashi was still speechless

" You were cheating!" Sakura said.

" hey I didn't know that if we spied on you, it would be cheating!" Naruto defended.

But Sakura wasn't dumb, on beginning of the festival Tsunade always said spying is cheating.

" Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke you can go " Sakura said.

" Arigatou Sakura " Kakashi said. And with a poof, he was gone.

" Senpai shinaide, I want to watch this " Sasuke said.

" Suit yourself " Sakura said.

" Hey, how come they get to go and I don't!" Naruto defended.

" It was your idea on spying on me " she said.

"…………." He was speechless. Two miracles in one chapter! Wood, wood!

" Now, this is going to hurt me more than it has going to hurt you " she said.

Naruto knows what she meant, she meant that she can't hurt a friend, but she was going to do this. He only gulped.

People this is for mature adults only so I'm not going to describe what's happening instead there will be sounds that you can hear.

BAM!

!$ ( Naruto said this )

PONG!

Smirk (Sasuke did this)

$#! ( Naruto said this again )

CLANG!

"………" ( Naruto was unconscious )

" What should do the trick!" Sakura said.

Suddenly Kakashi came back with a poof and a cloud of smoke

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto who was lying on the ground.

"…………" was all Sasuke said.

" Is s-she g-gone?" Naruto asked weakly.

" I think so " Kakashi said.

" Yeah, she's gone." Sasuke said.

At the store Sakura was looking at different types of kimonos. She couldn't decide on the three things.

One: the red kimono with dragons printed in it. Then at the bottom it had fire printed on it. It had a big yellow ribbon, wrapped around it, below the chest.

Two: the blue-green kimono had leaves printed on it. And it had a big white ribbon wrapped below the chest. At the bottom it had crooked lines going on and on and on.

Three: the orange kimono had flowers printed on it. It had a big pink ribbon wrapped around it, below the chest. And it had circles and dots around the bottom of the kimono.

" She's taking forever, their sensei!" Naruto complained.

" Didn't she say that this was cheating?" asked Sasuke.

" Naruto, quiet and Sasuke what would you rather do, be punished or be tortured?" Kakashi asked.

"…………….." Both of his students were quiet.

" Well that made them quiet " Kakashi thought.

Yes, I know what you are thinking, the boys in team 7 are very stubborn…..

That's it! Be sure to review, oh and one more thing, which would Sakura wear. The red one.. The blue-green one. Or the orange one? Plz vote!

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi 'n' and Kimonos

Sup people! Yes I'm updating since people won't leave me alone. As you know the red kimono won, obviously….

The festival finally came to Konoha and all the guys that didn't do anything to help were outside Konoha, from ninjas, to villagers. They were waiting for the gates to open.

This is too risky, were outside Konoha, someone can attack us, Sasuke thought.

" Good evening, people, the gates will open in 20 seconds, so plz prepare, and remember no cutting lines, no shoving, no pushing, and fellow ninja's if you use jutsu's to this people you are officially banned from missions! Thank you! " The speaker said.

The gates began to open; standing beside it was two Anbu's.

" Ready, set, go!" one of the Anbu dudes said, as the guy's began to run.

On the lead was Chouji; following him was Shikamaru, along with Shino, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Jiraiya. Unfortunately Jiraiya stopped to stare at the sexy-looking young women and drooled.

" HURRY UP, YOU PERVERTED HERMIT, YOU'RE HOLDING THE LINE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Kakashi stopped and sweat dropped, they were waiting for the pervert to run.

" THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed as he kicked Jiraiya, which made him land on his face. Now Sasuke and Kakashi were able to move again.

Once they entered the gates, they stopped and stared at all the many girls in masks and kimonos.

" Theirs no any sign of hope in finding Sakura in this crowd." Sasuke said.

" Just what did Sakura wear?" Kakashi asked.

" A red kimono with flowers, or was it dragons?" Naruto said.

" Nah, it's definitely flowers." Kakashi said.

Then they stared at the crowd and a lot of girls were wearing red kimonos with flowers. At seeing this they only sweat dropped.

" I was right, threes no hope in finding Sakura." Sasuke said.

Idiots, they don't have much memory, considering it only happened yesterday.

So they started to run to where a singing contest was held, the prize was a really big stuffed panda and a free shopping spree!

Once they got there, they stared at a singer, which had pink hair and wore a red kimono with dragons and fire. Yep, it was Sakura.

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
you're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why  
sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
_  
_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

_You're in my heart  
the only light that shines  
there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
and time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
and you set me free_

_When I was alone  
You came around_  
_When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you _

_'Cause I wanted to fly_,  
_so you gave me your wings  
and time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
and you set me free._

" We have a winner!" the host said as he handed the unknown person to team 7 the big stuffed panda and the free shopping spree ticket.

" Hey, she has a nice voice!" Naruto said.

" Although she looks like Sakura" Sasuke said.

" Can Sakura sing?" Kakashi asked.

" Nah." The three of them said in unison as they walked out the stage.

" Congratulations, miss Haruno Sakura!" the host said.

" Arigatou!" she replied back, although team 7 didn't hear the man said Haruno Sakura. What idiots!

They were headed to a restaurant bar, cause they figured that girls like sweets. So they waited there and stared at every customer.

The girl with pink hair and red kimono with dragons and fire headed to the store and ordered an Oshiruko (sweet, red bean soup with rice cakes)

" Funny, Sakura-chan always orders that food." Naruto said to the girl.

The girl giggled and thought: my teammates are so dumb, they didn't figure it out yet and they even spied on me! And I'm surprised that Sensei and Sasuke didn't figure it out yet either.

" Oh, really?" the girl asked, still giggling.

" Yeah!" Naruto replied.

" Hey, wait a minute you are Sakura-chan!" he added.

But Sakura only jumped away from them.

" You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked.

They didn't response, but Naruto tried to catch Sakura but she only backed away again.

" Dang it, hold still!" Naruto said.

But Sakura only stuck out her tongue on him.

" Catch me if you can!" Sakura said as she ran away from them. So the boys ran up to her.

" We have to catch her!" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah…" Kakashi said.

" This is too tiring." Sasuke said.

" I know." Kakashi replied.

" Damn whoever came up with this" The boys muttered altogether.

" Hey, look, team 7 finally found Sakura!" Ino said.

" Run, forehead girl!" she added but it was her mistake to say her actual phrase. Cause her team found her.

" Gotcha now Ino!" Shikamaru said as he performed his shadow jutsu on her.

" Oh, crap!" Ino said.

Team 7 was horribly catching along with Sakura. Who knew she was this fast and energetic. How where they able to catch her if she always escaped!

Find out in the next chapter!

Return to Top

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Chisumi: hello again! I decided to update cause I felt that I was torturing you guys! Well, enjoy the story!

" Damn it, how can she run this fast here, and slow in missions!" asked Sasuke.

" I don't know." Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

" Girls." they both muttered.

" I heard that!" Sakura said while speeding up.

" Damn it Sakura-chan! Give us a break here! Slow down, for god's sake!" Naruto said.

" No way, it's fun to torture people!" she replied as she sped up again.

" How about for my sake?" Naruto asked.

" No!" she replied.

She sped up again and jumped from a tree and jumped down, ran fast as she could and stopped at a building where boy's couldn't go, even gays. Yes, you guessed it right or did you? The boy's followed her and stopped in her track.

" You wouldn't dare to go there," hissed Sasuke.

" Watch me." she replied.

" But we can't go there!" Naruto said. " Even in jutsu form!" he added.

" That's why I'm going in!" she replied.

" If you don't go there, I will not be late forever! And order Naruto to give you massages, ice cream, and lemonade, plus I'll give you a shopping spree ticket!" Kakashi said.

" Thanks, but no thanks." she replied.

" But Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

She only smirked at them and went in.

" She did go there." Sasuke whispered.

" Who wand's to go in first?" Kakashi asked.

The boy's just stared at him, confusion on their faces.

" We can?" Naruto asked.

" Well, yeah, but we can't go in jutsu form, we have to disguise ourselves." Kakashi said.

" You can't make me wear makeup, a wig, and have fruits or vegetables as my boobs, ever, for the rest of our stupid, pathetic, horrible, no purpose in living, miserable lives, for all the darkest eternity." Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

" Okay...then..." Kakashi said as he got the rules and regulations book of the Kunoichi festival out of nowhere.

" It doesn't say here that you can't go inside that " building " and be a girl jutsu formed." He added.

" It does?" Naruto asked again.

" Yeah, and you told Sakura that we can't go in there, that was a good move, she'll never suspect a thing." Kakashi said.

" Your useful when you don't know what you're saying, it's better to stay that way." Sasuke said.

" Thanks, teme! Wait a minute- HEY!" Naruto screamed.

" Naruto, do you still no how to your sexy no jutsu?" asked Kakashi.

" Yeah, it's what I do to make the perverted-hermit-Jiraiya-sensei to teach me new stuff, than go sighting in the girl section bathhouse!" Naruto said.

"..." Both Kakashi and Sasuke didn't say a thing; they were a little disgusted that Naruto would do such a thing like that.

" What does that man teach Naruto?" Sasuke muttered.

" I failed to be a good teacher." Kakashi also muttered.

" So why do you need my sexy no jutsu, sensei?" Naruto asked.

" We need it to go in, we'll transfer ourselves into girls using that technique, it's the perfect jutsu formation." Kakashi said.

" Well, it's good that my made up jutsu is useful!" Naruto said as he cheered.

" We will?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded at him.

" Do we have to?" Sasuke asked again.

Kakashi nodded...again.

" Fine." muttered Sasuke.

" WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO, ME AND MY JUSTU IS USEFUL, AND THE TWO OF YOU AREN'T!" Naruto screamed.

" Damn it, were desperate." muttered Sasuke and Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chisumi: poor boys they had no choice, yes, they were right, they were **desperate!** Oh, and if you know what they are talking about plz tell. Remember to review or I'll torture you again!

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

" So, Naruto, how do you do the hand seals again?" Kakashi asked.

" I told you a hundred times sensei!" Naruto whined.

" Well, it's hard being a sensei and a shinobi at the same time." Kakashi replied.

" I know how you feel." Naruto muttered.

" I think I got it." Kakashi replied.

" How about you teme?" Naruto asked.

" Already done." Sasuke replied.

" Are we really going in?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes." Kakashi replied.

So they went in, obviously. But first they went and 'looked' up, cause there were no rooms. How troublesome.

" Okay, whereas Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked himself.

" Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, ah! There she is!" Kakashi happily said.

" But she's already in ' it '." Sasuke said.

(Chisumi: well you see, Sasuke isn't a pervert. nor he is a porn buyer, or have a sensei that makes porn novels. he has no experience.)

" For the last time...yes." Kakashi replied.

" I know. But it feels...wrong." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at him weirdly. Since when does Sasuke act like this?

" Teme, are you still Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

" Yup, that's Sasuke all right." Naruto said as Kakashi sweat drop.

" Oh My God." Kakashi blurted.

" What is it?" Naruto asked as soon as he faced Kakashi.

"Oh My God." he added.

" What's with you guys?" Sasuke asked.

" Oh My God." he added.

Want to know what's wrong? There were some guys spying on the half naked girls. They were blushing, grinning, and snickering. While the Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were glaring daggers at them. Especially Sasuke, no one spies on **his** ' teammate ' and cough-to-cough-be-cough-future-cough-girlfriend-cough-and-cough-wife-cough.

" What the hell are they doing here?" Naruto asked angrily.

" I guess their spying on our 'teammate'!" Sasuke said angrily.

" So they are!" Kakashi muttered.

" Can we kill them?" Both the teenagers asked.

" Of course." he replied.

" I'll take 2 of them, and Sasuke you take 2, and sensei you take 2 too!" Naruto said.

So they transformed back to their selves and kicked butt…well, not yet.

" Remember, do not kill them, they are civilians of Konoha, and we will get banned from missions." Kakashi informed, as the two teenagers nodded.

" Hey shit-face!" Naruto called out.

" What did you call me!" the dude said. ( Chisumi: let's call them, Touru, Pouro, Haru, Nuro, Euro, and Douche.)

" Are you deaf?" Naruto asked angrily.

" Stop wasting my time, were enjoying the view her, especially on that pink-haired-girl! Touro said, as the rest of them snickered.

" Really?" Kakashi said, he was trying to keep his cool, but failing.

" Well, I know her..." he added.

" Really can you hook us up?" Pouro asked.

" No..." he replied.

" Why the heck not?" Haru asked.

" Because..." he began.

" Because?" Nouro asked.

" Because SHE'S MY STUDENT! Kakashi yelled.

" On with the plan teme!" Naruto said as Sasuke smirked.

" CHARGE!" Naruto yelled.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi yelled at them.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the perverts yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chisumi: again I'll torture you! wahahahahahaha!

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the next chapter:

Kakashi: DIE!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chisumi: See you soon! v

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Since you won't stop, and my big bro twisted his knee. I decided that I'd update.

Kakashi has finally lost it. and Sasuke and Naruto were trying to calm him down.

" Kakashi-sensei! forget a about them, remember the mission!" Naruto yelled.

" NEVER! I WILL KILL THESE BASTARDS NO MATTER WHAT!" Kakashi yelled.

" FORGIVE US!" they defended. but was answered by a punch.

Kakashi was now activating his single Sharingan.

" Now you will **die** properly." Kakashi hissed.

" SOMEBODY HELP US!" the perverts yelled.

Kakashi charged at them, his arm was in a punch form.

Chisumi: parental guidance is needed, therefore I will censor the words!

BONG! (Kakashi did this)

" HOLY !$#$#$$#$!" (perverts)

WHAP! (Kakashi did this)

" FORGIVE US!" ( perverts)

" NEVER!" (Kakashi)

" SENSEI! YOU BETTER NOT!" (Naruto)

PACK! ( Kakashi did this)

" Ow, that'll hurt." (Sasuke)

" AHHHHH!" (perverts)

In the 'building'...

" What is all that noise?" Sakura wondered.

Outside...

" SASUKE GRAB HIS PORN MAGAZINE!" (Naruto)

" NO WAY IN HELL DOBE! YOU DO IT!" (Sasuke)

" NO! YOU DO IT!" (Naruto)

" NU UH!" (Sasuke)

" UH HUH!" (Naruto)

" NU UH!" (Sasuke)

THAWP! (Kakashi did this)

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (perverts)

" QUICK SASUKE!" (Naruto)

" NO YOU DO IT!" (Sasuke)

" I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!" (Naruto)

" ...But...but..." (Sasuke)

" NO BUT'S MISTER!" (Naruto)

WHOOP! (Kakashi did this)

" WHERE GONNA DIE!" (perverts)

" HURRY!"

" Fine" (Sasuke grabbed porn magazine)

" SHOW IT TO HIM!" (Naruto)

" DIE YOU BASTARDS! (Kakashi)

" AHHHHH!" (pervets)

" HURRY!" (Naruto)

" I AM! (Sasuke)

Sasuke then showed the porn magazine to Kakashi, now Kakashi finally calmed down and grabbed the magazine, went to a tree, and looked at it.

" Sorry man, but she was too hot." Touro said.

Chisumi: strike 1

Sasuke turned around, sharingan activated by themselves.

" What the hell did you just say?" he hissed.

" She was hot." Touro said again.

" Sasuke don't believe-" Naruto was cut in by...

" Shut up dobe, let's hear what they had to say." Sasuke said.

" She was really sexy!" Pouro said excitedly.

Chisumi: strike 2

" What else?" Sasuke asked them dangerously while secretly sharpening his weapons.

" We almost saw her naked, but Douche interrupted us! but I can see how she looks like when she's naked! I have good imagination!" Haru said.

Chisumi: strike 3...and your DEAD!

" You bastards will...DIE!" Sasuke yelled.

" Shit..." Naruto and Kakashi said.

" AHHHHH!" the perverts shouted.

" GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE! Sasuke said as fire came out of his mouth.

" AHHHHHH!" the perverts yelled.

" SASUKE STOP IT!" Naruto shouted.

" PHOENIX IMMORTAL FIRE TECHNIQUE!" Sasuke said.

" GOD HELP US! the perverts begged.

" SASUKE YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR YOUR GROUNDED!" Kakashi warned.

" I DON'T CARE BUT THEY WILL DIE CAUSE SHE'S MINE!" Sasuke replied.

" DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!" he added.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! the perverts yelled.

" YOU BETTER STOP NOW!" Naruto shouted.

" NOT A CHANCE!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke kicked the perverts and the perverts went in the 'building's' door. Sasuke also went there, not realizing that he was in 'it', Naruto and Kakashi followed.

" YOU BETTER BE DEAD BY NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

" HA! WE ARENT'!" Nouro replied. ( Chisumi: bad answer.)

:" CHIDORI!" Sasuke said as the he used the Chidori.

" SASUKE YOUR GONNA KILL THEM!" Kakashi shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the perverts yelled.

" THAT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE!" Sasuke replied.

BOOM! went the 'building'. ( Chisumi: oh god.)

"..."

" You-you-you KILLED THEM!" Kakashi said again.

" WERE NOW ANNED FROM MISSIONS THANKS TO YOU!" Naruto said.

" There just unconscious." Sasuke said.

" Oh..." Naruto and Kakashi replied.

" What are you boys doing here! you blew the while building! and it was filled with half naked girls!" a lady said.

" What!" the boys said.

" You must be hallucinating ma'm! were...not...outside." Kakashi said pausing..

The boy's looked around them, it was full of half naked girls, some were in 'it', and some were in swimsuits and towels. the walls were gone. there was nothing, except for half naked girls.

" Shit..." they said.

Chisumi: Yeah...shit.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chisumi: Cliffhanger! Remember to review!

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

--------------------------------------

" Shit..."

---------------------------------------

" This is all your fault Sasuke...all your fault." Naruto whispered to him.

" Shuddap dobe" Sasuke hissed.

Suddenly, Sakura came, she was wearing a short towel...a very short towel.

" Sensei? Naruto? Sasuke?" she asked as she took a step closer.

" Sa-as-" Sasuke stuttered. Honestly he never saw Sakura in a towel before. It was too much for his virgin eyes.

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back... and whispered a

" This is your fault. It was you and your chicory's fault, scratch that, it was you and your anger's-possessive side's fault." Naruto said.

" Well hello their Sakura!" Kakashi said happily and cheerily, trying his best not to run away.

The half naked girls and Sakura looked at Kakashi, no stared.

Kakashi got nervous.

" Um...uh...nice...err...day isn't it?" he asked stupidly.

" Sensei...it's nighttime." Sakura replied with a glare.

" It is?" Naruto asked more stupidly as Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped.

(Chisumi: honestly people, Naruto really didn't know that it was actually nighttime.)

" Don't try to help him Naruto." Sakura said.

" Help who?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura just sighed.

Then Sasuke had an idea.

" Hey Kakashi." he began.

" What?" Kakashi asked.

" Naruto's stupidity and dumbness is making the girl's forget about the situation right now." he said.

Kakashi looked at the curious Naruto and the pissed-off Sakura who was answering every single stupid question of his. seriously, it was an impressive sight.

" Wow..." was all Kakashi could say.

" Yeah..." Sasuke replied.

" So you want us to ask questions too?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

" Not just questions. stupid and dumb questions." he said.

" Got it." Kakashi replied.

-------------------------------------------

" So?" Naruto asked.

" So what?" one of the girl asked.

" I don't know." Naruto replied.

" Then why did you ask?" the girl replied.

" I don't know. You're the one asking. so why are you asking me?" Naruto said

" I asked because you asked." the girl said.

" Ask what?" Naruto said.

" I was explaining" the girl said.

" You were?" Naruto asked again.

" Yes." the girl said.

" About what?" he asked again.

" I don't know." the girl said.

" Then why did you said you were explaining?" he asked.

" I was explaining to you." she said.

" And exactly, what does explaining mean?" he asked.

" I don't know. I guess it means you explain stuff." she replied.

" That was what I was asking." he said.

" It was?" she asked.

" Your stupid." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared in awe of how Naruto can turn someone stupid and confuse them by just asking dumb and stupid questions.

" How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a whisper.

" Do what?" Naruto asked again.

" Never mind." Sasuke said before he turned into the girl Naruto talked to.

" I wonder how he does that." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

" I wonder what goes in that kid's brain." he added.

" That's the thing I ask myself the day I saw him." Sasuke replied.

" Hmmm..." Kakashi 'hammed'.

Sasuke only gave raised an eyebrow at his sensei.

" Hmmmmmm..." Kakashi 'hummed'.

Sasuke only gave him a confused face.

" What are you humming about?" Sasuke asked him.

" Hmmmmmmmm..." Kakashi said again.

" Hmmmm what?" Sasuke asked.

" Let me try it." Kakashi said as he stepped to the half naked girls.

" Oh God..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

----------------------------------

Chisumi: what stupid thing will Kakashi do? review plz!

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Oh God..."

----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked up to the lady.

" So...um...hi." he said lamely.

His student's sweat dropped.

" What are you up to? I don't like it one bit." the lady said suspiciously.

" Um...nothing!" he replied with a smile.

" What do you want?" the lady asked again.

Kakashi only thought for a moment and had an idea, what was did Naruto always said to the girl? oh yeah it was " I don't know."

" I don't know." he said, copying Naruto.

The lady raised her eyebrow at him.

" Are you trying to copy that blond kid cause it's not going to work on me, even you know that." the lady said.

Kakashi sighed.

" Why do you hate me?" he asked.

" I don't hate you I hate all of you!" the lady answered.

" Why?" Kakashi asked.

" You blew my 'building' up! who do you thing's going to pay for it! " the lady asked.

" So?" he asked again.

" I'm going to sue you." The lady said with a smile...creepy.

" WHAT!" He yelled at her.

" You heard me." She said.

" But it wasn't my fault! it was his fault!" He said pointing at Sasuke.

" But you are an adult, and you are the one who I'm suppose to blame! besides the kid's only 16, he doesn't have enough money!" She said.

" LIAR! HE HAS ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY KONOHA! HE'S FILTHY RICH!" He defended.

" Uh-huh...and I'm the Queen of an enchanted forest." She said.

" You are?!" Naruto asked.

" Can you get me an autograph of a dragon or a mermaid?" He asked again, as the two adults sweat dropped.

Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the scene...

" Continue on..." Sasuke said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

changing the topic

-------------------------------------------------------------

" So?" Kakashi asked again. ( Chisumi: man...he's failing miserably!)

The lady sighed.

" I'm tired of this." She said.

" Okay...Just one more question." Kakashi said.

" What?" The lady asked.

" Are you a ninja?" He asked.

" ..." She stayed silent.

" So?" He said getting interested that he can have hope.

" I was..." The lady went on.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

" I was a ninja..." She said.

" But..." She said again.

" But what?" He asked.

" My parents-sob- didn't want me to be-sob- one, they wanted me to carry our-sob- family business, even though it was my-sob- my dream to be a ninja!" The lady said tears forming in her eyes.

" Oh...no" Kakashi muttered.

The lady dropped to her knees and began to cry.

" YOUR LUCKY YOU'RE A NINJA WHILE I'M A STUPID OWNER OF THIS 'BUILDING'! NOW THAT YOU BLEW IT UP I HAVE NO MONEY TO AFFORD ANY THINGS FOR MY KIDS WHO WANTS TO BE NINJAS TOO!" she screamed.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

" Um...You said you were going to sue me, so you have money!" He said wanting to cry too cause after then he too won't have enough money to buy Icha-Icha paradise.

" OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" the lady yelled as she got better and stopped crying.

The others sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------

Moving on

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were walking away from the blown up 'building'.

Suddenly, they realized that someone was missing.

" Where the hell is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

The 2 boys looked around.

" Damn it...she escaped!" Naruto said.

" Huh...looks like where going to have to find her again." Kakashi said.

" Don't worry, we know what her kimono looked like! wait was it dragons or flowers?" Naruto asked, as the 2 shrugged.

" Damn it...only 3 hours and we forgot already!" Sasuke said.

" Hey look what I found." Kakashi said.

The others went to Kakashi who was holding a piece of note.

It says:

If you want your Kunoichi back, you have to find me cause I am holding her kidnap! and if you don't have the guts to show up here I am going to make her my slave! so come here if you want and if not thanks!

P.s I know that my letter is lame but that's because I have no imagination, thank you very much- wait I that didn't sound right...oh well I already wrote it, but wait I can erase it! HAHAHAHAHA! I am such an idiot! wait- that didn't come out right.

" Yeah he was right he did write lame!" Naruto said but got punched in the head by Sasuke.

" What was that for!" Naruto asked.

" You stupid dobe...Sakura's been kidnapped." Sasuke said.

" She has!" Naruto asked again.

" No, she was just taken by a friend who is going to make her happy forever!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

" Oh...well that's okay then." Naruto said.

" I was being sarcastic." Sasuke said.

" I knew that I was just pretending I didn't...to test you! yeah, to test you, and it worked too!" Naruto said.

" Enough talking we have to find Sakura." Kakashi said.

So they jumped from a tree and went jumping to other trees.

" Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said.

" What?" Kakashi asked.

" You think that it could be those perverts?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah maybe." Kakashi said.

Little did they know that they were going the wrong way...

-------------------------------------------

Chisumi: cliffy! I think. I am so evil to play with their minds!

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

" Sensei, are you sure were going the right way?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, it's those perverted guys, it's obvious Naruto." Kakashi said.

" Are you sure it's not that Money-lover-and-crazy-lady?" Naruto asked again.

" Yes Naruto, she's going to sue me." Kakashi said sadly to the " She's going to sue me part.".

Sasuke just sighed...he seriously need to find his cough-future-cough-girlfriend-cough-and-cough-wife-cough- I meant his 'teammate', or so he says...

" Hey Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah?" Kakashi answered.

" Do you know where were going?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi hesitated to reply, and only sweat dropped in return.

" No..." Kakashi replied in an embarrassed tone.

Sasuke sighed angrily in return.

" Do you know were the perverts are?" Sasuke asked again.

" No..." Kakashi replied in an embarrassed tone and also with a sweat drop.

Sasuke was now growing a vein, while sighing.

" Look over there!" Naruto yelled.

" Naruto it's just a really dark, and creepy place, where 'bad-people' plans 'bad-things'." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke weirdly.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" You're telling to much information." Kakashi said.

"..." Was all Sasuke's reply.

------------------------------

Anyway

------------------------------

" So what about the really dark, and creepy place, where 'bad-people' plans 'bad-things'." Sasuke said. or so what Sasuke said" Kakashi asked while Sasuke growled.

" Yeah! it's really dark and creepy!" Naruto yelled.

" And?" Kakashi asked again.

" This place might be the perverts lair!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

" You might be right." Kakashi said.

" How do you know this stuff dobe?" Sasuke asked.

" The perverted-hermit always says this when he sees a pretty girl." Naruto said. " I think it's what he thinks when he sees a cute girl." he added.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly this time.

" Okay..." Kakashi said.

-------------------------------

In the really dark, and creepy place, where 'bad-people' plans 'bad-thing's place-thingy.

-------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi kicked the really dark, and creepy place, where 'Bad-people' plans 'Bad-thing's-door and saw a really sickening thing...

The perverts were holding a hostage...but it wasn't Sakura!

" What the hell?" Kakashi asked the scenery.

you see there was a girl with brown hair, green eyes ( not Ten-Ten in green contacts, just to let you know.) that were surrounded by the perverts.

" Come on!" Pervert number 1 yelled.

( Chisumi: Um...I forgot their names)

" No!" The girl yelled.

" We won't be harsh on you!" Pervert number 2 said.

" No!" The girl yelled again.

A pervert tried to touch the girl.

" EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU UGLY LOOKING FREAK THINGY PERVERT!" The girl screamed as he punched pervert number 3.

" Hold still!" Pervert # 4 said as he got the girl's arms.

" Tie her!" Pervert # 5 said.

So a long thick rope tied the girl.

The perverts were now grinning and snickering.

Team 7 wanted to throw up.

" Oh My God..." Kakashi said.

" This is so wrong!" Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke was too disgusted too say anything.

The perverts were now nearing the girl.

" SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE! AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU UGLY LOOKING FREAK PERVERT!" She girl yelled.

Sasuke just sighed.

" Let's get this over with." He mumbled.

Sasuke neared the perverts while cracking his knuckles.

" Close your eyes this is going to hurt" Sasuke said to the girl as she blushed.

The next thing you know the perverts were unconscious, and the girl was dreaming about Sasuke.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S THE HOT-SASUK-UCHIHA! MY HERO!" the girl yelled as he jumped to Sasuke and clanged to his neck.

" Let go of me!" Sasuke said to the girl.

" NEVER! YOUR MINE!" The girl screamed.

Sasuke tried getting the girl to stop clinging to his neck but the girl was too stubborn.

" Get off me please!" Sasuke begged.

The girl gasped in surprised.

" Does this mean your asking me to be your girlfriend!" The girl asked.

" WHAT!" Sasuke said.

" OHMYGOD YES! I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" The girl screamed.

Sasuke fainted.

" There goes my plan on making Sakura our future girlfriend and wife." Sasuke's inner said.

Soon Sasuke waked up.

" What the hell happened?" He asked.

" AHH DARLING YOU WAKED UP THANK GOODNESS!" The girl yelled as she ran to Sasuke.

But Sasuke stopped her with his hand holding her head while she tried to go to him.

" Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.. what will Sakura say to this." Kakashi said to Sasuke, while he glared at him.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed his ass off, and almost dying.

" Sakura's still missing." Sasuke said trying hard to change the subject.

" Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. what will Sakura say to this." Kakashi said...Again.

" Shaddup." Was all Sasuke said.

------------------------------------

Chisumi: Tsk., tsk., tsk., what will Sakura really say to this? oh well you'll find out in the next chapter! and REVIEWS!

-------------------------------

On the next chapter:

-------------------------------

Sasuke: This isn't hat it looks like.

Naruto: It looks like it.

Sasuke: Shaddup dobe.

--------------------------------

Return to Top


	10. Chapter 10

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

" Can you please get off of me?" Sasuke begged the girl. ( Chisumi: let's call her Asuza.)

" Never!" Asuza yelled.

" Jeez, you didn't have to scream on my ear." Sasuke said.

" Sorry honey! Let me kiss it!" Asuza said as she got nearer Sasuke, but Sasuke ducked.

" NO! I'm okay...really, just don't get your lips close to me." Sasuke said.

" Listen, I really hate to break up what your doing, but we have to find Sakura." Kakashi said.

" Yeah Sasuke, I can't believe your dumping sweet Sakura-chan over that girl!" Naruto said.

" I am not dumping her- wait, I thought this whole festival thing ends within just a day." Sasuke said.

" Nope, it ends within a week." Kakashi said.

" What?!" Sasuke asked.

" You mean I have to carry this 'thing' on my neck for 7 days while leaping to trees and finding Sakura?!" Sasuke said, pointing an accusing finger to the 'thing', which was Asuza.

" Afraid so." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's limit shattered to pieces, his left eye was twitching madly.

" Anyway...let's go." Kakashi said as he jumped on a tree, and Naruto and Sasuke followed.

--------------------

Somewhere.

---------------------

" What am I doing here?" A girl's voice asked.

" Nothing, I'm just using you." A woman's voice said.

" Oh, then why am I tied up?" The girl asked again.

" Because you might escape." The lady said.

" I thought you didn't need me." The girl said.

" UGH! would you shut up!" The woman said.

" Oh no you didn't!" The girl said breaking free from the ropes.

" Oh yes I did!" The woman said standing up.

" You are going down!" The girl yelled.

" Bring it on!" The woman yelled back.

" Oh it is brought!" The girl said.

----------------------

Back to the trees

-----------------------

" Hey you hear something?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah it sounds like a cat fight." Kakashi said.

" Oh! A cat fight!" Asuza squealed, while Sasuke tried to cover his ears.

" I MAY JUST BE ANOTHER NINJA, BUT I TRAINED WITH AN IDIOT, A PERVERT AS A SENSEI, AND A COLD HEARTED BASTARD WHO WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME, EVEN IF I TRY MY BEST AROUND HIM!" Some girl yelled.

" OH YEAH?! WELL I HAD SOME NINJAS WHO BLEW MY 'BUILDING' UP AND NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS!" Some woman yelled.

" Oh, that's bad." The girl said.

" I know." The woman said.

( Chisumi: Sounds like their getting along.)

" The poor girl, training with an idiot, a pervert, and a bastard." Kakashi said.

" Yeah, and how can someone blow up someone's building?! I'm ashamed!" Naruto said.

" Yeah the owner has to sue them!" Kakashi said.

" Actually that girl sounds like Sakura." Sasuke said.

The 2 ninjas stared at Sasuke

" What?" Sasuke said.

" How do you know so much about Sakura?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

" Well...um...you know- well." Sasuke said embarrassingly.

" Actually she does sound like Sakura." Kakashi said.

" Is Sakura violent?" Naruto asked.

" Well, let's see..." Kakashi said as he tried to think.

----------------flashback--------------

Team 7 was on a mission, as usual Sakura was on the sidelines watching her teammates fight.

" Sasuke-kun, watch out!" She yelled.

" Sakura-chan, you need to join in the fight! We're over numbered!" Naruto said.

Sasuke scowled.

" She won't be any help dobe, she'll just make things worse." An enemy said.

Sakura grew a vein.

" Yeah, girls should just stay on the sidelines, like what most should do." Another one said.

She grew two veins.

" And just look at her, skinny, little, just what most weak girls look like!" Another one said.

Three veins.

" And she has pink hair! Ahahahah!" Another one laughed.

" What'd you say?!" She asked stepping out.

" Uh-oh." Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

" Useless chick! built like a stick! Dumb as a brick! Can't even kick! And has an unusual pink hair!" The enemy shouted in unison. (Chisumi: This is from Ranma. Changed it a little)

Sakura was getting really angry.

" Oh no you didn't!" She yelled.

" Oh yes we did!" They yelled back.

" You are going DOWN!" She yelled while going nearer.

" Bring it on pinky!" They yelled back.

" Oh it is brought!" She yelled.

Chisumi: Parental guidance is needed.

BOOM!

"..."

And before you know it team 7's enemy were unconscious, by just one string punch by a pink-headed girl.

" That'll show them." She muttered.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi just stood their, not moving, they were too afraid for their lives at just what they saw, afraid they might see ' the light' to soon.

And so they learned never insult a girl, especially whose hair is pink.

-------------------------End of flashback--------------

" Yup she's violent alright." Kakashi said.

" She says the same thing, when she goes into her 'violent mode' thankfully that's a warning, but it'll be too late to stop it-i mean her." Kakashi said.

" A violent maniac." Naruto added.

" Tough but sweet." Sasuke said.

" More like violent but sweet, but mostly violent." Kakashi said as his student's nodded.

------------------

Chisumi: A lesson for boys, never mess with a girl...Never ever...Unless you want to see 'the light' real soon.

Reviews plz!

Return to Top


	11. Chapter 11

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Hey sorry for keeping you waiting for so long...But the computer was sick, plus I had tons of home and schoolwork...Bummer. Anyway...Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi finally landed on ground, they landed to where the cat fight was since Asuza wouldn't shut up cause she says that she wanted to see the cat fight as a result she flirted with Sasuke and for Sasuke, he was getting sick and his teammates were getting annoyed.

" We're here Asuza." Naruto said like he was bored and he was.

" YAY!" She yelled.

" Now can you get off me?" Sasuke asked.

" NEVER!!!!!" she yelled again.

" You have got to stop yelling woman!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered as Kakashi came.

" Hm?" Kakashi answered.

" Don't we have something better to do than making a sissy girl delighted? Like finding Sakura-chan! She may be in trouble!" Naruto whispered.

" We do...But this girl is in our way..." Kakashi replied.

Naruto only sighed, as Sasuke did the same.

" Let's get this over with." Sasuke said as he walked and the others followed.

----------------

Still outside

----------------

" Strange..." Kakashi said.

" What's wrong now?" Naruto asked.

" A while later there were too much noise coming out of this place, we heard it, but now it's quiet all of a sudden." Kakashi said.

" Too quiet." Sasuke added.

Suddenly there was something creepy that can be heard.

" AHAHAHAHAH! MY PLAN OF BRAINWASHING THIS YOUNG AND VIOLENT KUNOICHI BY MAKING HER PITY ME WORKED!!!!!!!! NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME CUZ I HAVE A STRONG AND HOT GIRL IN MY CONTROL!!! AHAHAHAH!" The lady shouted.

Chisumi: Too much info.

" What the heck was that?" Naruto shouted.

" Only one way to find out." Sasuke said.

" To the building!" Asuza yelled.

" Own..." Muttered Naruto and Kakashi, they tried to cover their ears but they still could hear her horrid voice as loud as a thunder.

" Would you stop yelling woman!" Sasuke screamed.

------------------

Inside

------------------

" This place is creepy!" Asuza said as she held Sasuke's neck tighter and Sasuke almost choked.

" It's dark in here." Naruto said.

" Oh really? Wow! We just noticed!" Asuza said sarcastically.

Naruto growled, oh how she hated this girl...

Kakashi kept patting the wall to find the switch.

" Oh how naive boys are." A mysterious lady said.

" What the?" Kakashi mumbled.

" Lights on." Asuza said as the lights went on.

" It worked!" she yelled.

" That is it! If you shout one more time I swear I would kill you by any means necessary!" Sasuke yelled.

The lady coughed.

" Back to me please." She said as the guys turned around.

" So you figured it out..." The lady said.

" What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

" The note!" the lady screamed.

" Listen lady we have a screaming machine that is annoying me for hours, don't push it." The boys said.

" What note?" Naruto asked again.

The lady growled angrily

" The note! The note that said that I kidnapped your Kunoichi and I would make her my slave if you didn't come faster and you didn't so I brainwashed her! How dense can you boys get?!" The lady yelled.

" Oh that note..."

" Why'd you do this?" Naruto asked again.

" Because I have no business because of you!" The lady said and pointed an accusing finger on Kakashi " Your student had to blow up my business!"

" But you sued me already!!!!!" Kakashi defended.

" But it isn't enough! Now I will use your beloved student to be my slave and steal money from banks! AHAHAHHAHA!" The lady yelled.

" Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

" so Sakura's her name-"

" Where did you put her?" Sasuke asked again.

" Oh, it's so cute to see little Uchiha s-"

" What did you do to her?" Sasuke now hissed.

The lady smirked.

" Oh Sakura!!!" The lady called.

Suddenly a pink-haired 15-year-old girl came in, her emerald orbs turned into pale silver ones...and she had a thingy-magic collar on her neck that was beeping. She looked like a zombie, but much prettier and has a creamier skin.

" OHMYGOSH!" Asuza yelled.

" Sakura?" Kakashi called out but was answered by a moan.

Sasuke ran to her and started to shake her, but she didn't even budge.

" It's no use..." The lady said evilly.

" I brainwashed her into thinking that she's my slave!" The lady said again.

" Her mind is gone but her body is there, so if you attack her she is the one who will be hurt!!!!!!" The lady said again and laughed an evil laugh.

" Now minion-"

Sakura turned at her.

" Minion? Oh please can you think better than that?" Sakura asked.

The lady growled.

" Fine then." She muttered. " Now girl-that-i-brainwashed! Attack them!"

------------------

Chisumi: This is a good cliffy. And review please!

Return to Top


	12. a not so funny, yet funny chap

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Sup people sorry that I didn't update late because my story 'It's troublesome to be a girl' has a flamer. And I made sure that anybody who sends me a flame gets a flame too but it would be a lot much worse.

"ATTACK!"

"Sakura!" The woman yelled, as she turned around.

"Hm?" She answered.

"Kill the silver-haired jounin first," She replied as Sakura shrugged and charged at Kakashi.

"WAIT!" The lady yelled again.

Sakura sighed irritably.

"What now?" She asked.

"Kill the raven-haired first." The lady decided.

"Fine by me." She muttered as she charged.

"NO!" the woman yelled yet again.

"Make up your mind already!" She yelled.

"Well excuse me Mrs. Attitude!" The woman said as Sakura mocked her.

"UGH!" She screamed irritably "You need to learn some manners! And apparently that collar isn't so strong to keep your attitude with you!" The lady said as she pressed a button on a remote and there was some kind of electricity that flowed through Sakura.

"Sakura!" The two boys screamed.

"It's no use!" The woman cackled "I made her collar stronger!"

"And now, Sakura attack them!" She added.

"Yes master." Sakura replied.

"Master? OOH! I like that." The lady muttered.

And so Sakura charged at Kakashi and Kakashi couldn't do anything, I mean she was the purpose why he went wild! She was the little 12-year-old girl who was the only polite one on their team, she was his little student! So basically he was offense-less if that's a word.

Sakura ran to him and was about to kick him in the gut with her knee but he blocked it, hey if your offense-less doesn't mean your defenseless right?

She backed away and got some kunai in her pouch and aimed at him but he dodged it pretty easily.

"What a weakling!" Asuza yelled.

Sakura growled .

"Yeah, she pretty much is a weakling." Naruto said as Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

She couldn't take any of this anymore.

"What'd you say?" She asked angrily.

The three boys looked at each other and their was one thing that was in their minds right now, "Uh-oh."

Chisumi: Yeah, Uh-oh.

"What are you standing there for?!" The lady shouted. "Attack them!"

"I will, but please just let me hear what she has to say" Sakura said.

"Now please repeat it again." She hissed.

" I said you were weak and Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei agreed with me, now didn't you Sasuke-kun?" She said flirtatiously.

"You all are going down." She hissed as she glared at the 3 of them.

Chisumi: Strike one.

The boys started sweating, as you go back to chapter 9, you will realize what these boys are sweating.

"Bring it-mmm! Huummm!!" Asuza was about to taunt back but was grabbed by the three boys.

"Don't listen to her Sakura!" Naruto defended.

"She's crazy!" Kakashi added.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Sasuke also said.

"I am not crazy and I do know what I'm talking about, as I was saying: bring it on!"

Chisumi: Strike two.

The guys started looking for anything to hide in, why? Some minute Sakura is going to go through a rampage and even though the are dense they know that hell has no fury than a women's wrath, so just watch your back and don't get killed.

Chisumi: sakura-sasuke-together thanks for the phrase again, what can I say, just can't stop loving it!

"Oh it is bought." She hissed as she made some hand seals.

"Got to find something!" Was the thought that panicked the boys.

After about a few minutes the boys finally found something and hid under the thing, Sakura however was doing what she was supposed to do.

"Let us pray." Kakashi whispered as they all nodded.

"What are we scared for?" Asuza asked but was hushed by Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed.

"God, (Chisumi: if anyone is offended by this I am sorry because I do not wish to offend God because I am a Christian, so sorry if you are offended by this.) If you are watching us now from heaven." Kakashi began.

"Please hear this message." Naruto added.

"And don't her kill us." Sasuke finished.

"You can run, but you can't hide! Hahahahah!" Sakura laughed maniacally.

The three boys panicked.

"Please don't let her kill us!" they chanted.

"I promise to be good!" Naruto said.

"I promise not to be jerky!" Sasuke said.

"I promise not to be late!" Kakashi said.

And they chanted this all over again.

"Hah!" Asuza said "Promise my foot! She's just a weakling."

And by the time Asuza said this, Sakura was walking toward them, and the boys knew this because they felt a very strong chakra nearing them, and every step she take was a loud 'Thump!'

The boys panicked even more.

"Please don't let her see us, please don't let her near us, please don't let her kill u-"

but before they even got finished Sakura was there lifting the thing that they were hiding from.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled, his body trembling. Sasuke and Kakashi hugged each other for their dear lives, and Asuza fainted.

She took Naruto first.

"AHHHH! OHMYGOOD! HELP ME!" Naruto screamed at his teammates but they were too busy being frightened by their demonic 'teammate'.

"You will die first!" She hissed at the trembling Naruto, meanwhile Naruto was too busy summoning the Kyuubi.

"Now's the time to help me Kyuubi!"

"If you don't we'll both die!"

"Just please come out of my freakin' body and give your powers to me!" he thought.

"No way in hell that I'm gonna help you! She's freakin' mad!" The Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto now has no hope, we'll if he die, at least he lived a long life right? WRONG!

"!#$#$$$$!!!!" Was Naruto's last word to be heard until he got beaten up.

"Who's next?" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke and Kakashi trembled even more, hugging each other tightly.

"Well for the sake of my student." Kakashi began, standing up "I will die first!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, standing up too.

"NO!" Kakashi said as he pushed Sasuke to Sakura.

Sasuke prayed that his cursed seal would come but his cursed seal was too afraid of an enraged girl.

"Damn it! Activate!" Sasuke thought.

"Activate my butt!" Was the cursed seal's reply.

He tried the sharingan, but the sharingan was also terrified.

"Damn it, come on!"

"You come on! After all you are the mighty Uchiha!" The sharingan mocked him.

Chisumi: what happened to your trusty abilities today? One day they'll help you the next day they'll stab you in the back and leave you to die from an enraged girl who wants nothing but blood and revenge. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

But before Sakura could beat him up, Asuza came and hugged his neck.

"I'll die with you!" She yelled.

'I'd rather die without you.' Sasuke thought trying to get her off.

Sakura felt rather unusual, she felt that she wanted to beat out the living daylight out of this girl, she held her head tight, it was a scene like she was having a cancer that has to do with her head.

Kakashi looked up to see this rather interesting, Naruto finally woke from his comma, and found this rather-oops he fainted again.

Sasuke not realizing what's happening called for help from his teacher, but Kakashi got a better idea.

"Yeah Sasuke, why don't you cling on your girlfriend and you will feel all better!" Kakashi said in a love-like kind of tone.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as Naruto finally woke up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked standing up.

"We're teasing Sasuke and Asuza to be together." Kakashi whispered.

"What fun." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be together forever!" Naruto said.

Sakura was now feeling weak, Sasuke looked at her in worry.

"Listen Sakura, I don't know what they're saying." Sasuke said but she ignored him.

And then he saw what position he was in, Asuza was hugging him in the neck and he seemed to be carrying her, it was like they were couples but they're not.

"Um……." Sasuke said. "This doesn't look it looks like."

"It looks like it." Naruto said.

"Shuddap dobe." Sasuke snapped immediately.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hey Sakura, what's it like to feel to be backstabbed by your former beloved? Is it heart sinking? Well how dumb am I? Of course it is. To feel that the one you loved betrayed you and left with another girl then comes back to you and says that "This isn't what it looks like." You must have a heartache, you must be in despair, you must have a heavy regret, sorrow-ness, bitterness and a slow and suffering torture." Kakashi said.

"That was beautiful, sensei." Naruto said wiping a tear.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied.

"What are you talking about? Don't believe any of this Sakura- Sakura?" Sasuke said

Sakura had tears in her eyes, the thing that Kakashi said moved her, and unfortunately for Sasuke she believed. Their were tears forming in her eyes now, and her hands went to her face to hide the embarrassment.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he moved close to her.

"Go away!" She yelled as she cried some more.

"All of you are just the same! You bring sadness and sorrow to any people you interact with! Just go away and leave me alone!" She yelled as she cried and she fled.

Sasuke stared at the path she ran to and he gave a death glare to his teammates.

And soon they started chasing after her, but sadly she was nowhere to be found.

Chisumi: well review……..


	13. A fluffy chappie!

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Chisumi: You know I'm beginning to hate this story, too much OOC……But yeah I'm continuing it even though it's against my will.

They finally found Sakura, no just Sasuke. The other two decided to take a break cause they were too tired and she was nowhere to be found. But Sasuke didn't, why? Cause this was his entire fault.

He approached her, he's still panting, and she's still crying.

"You know, you're a good hider." He said trying to make conversation, but we know he's failing.

"Go away." She muttered turning the other way.

He sighed, silence took over for a while.

"You seriously don't believe Kakashi do you?" He asked.

"I said go away." She replied.

"Answer me first and I won't bother you anymore." He said.

She didn't answer at first.

"It's complicated." She said shyly.

He looked at her.

"Just go away right now please, I don't feel like talking." She said.

He smirked.

"Wow, you usually won't stop chatting around me but now….."He paused, she looked at him with a confused look.

"If your trying to comfort me it's not working at all." She said with a snicker.

He stared at her for a second and silence took over again.

"Um…..That girl you where carrying-"

"I wasn't carrying her!" He defended but she hushed her with her finger.

"As I was saying that girl…………does she mean anything to you?" She asked.

He looked at her again.

"Why'd you think of that?" He asked.

"Well the way you carried her-"

"I wasn't carrying her!" He said again but she just stared at him, her eyes saying to let her finish.

"And the way she called you………" She paused.

"Called me? Like what?" He asked.

"Honey, Dear, Sweetheart." She said shyly.

"Well that's her." He said placing his hands on his head.

"Does she mean anything to you?" She asked.

"This is a stupid question." He said.

"Oh, so now this is stupid?" She said fresh tears started streaming down her eyes.

He sighed.

"I meant that it's stupid………….Almost everyone know that I don't have any feelings for a girl……none……….Just associates, just friends……." He explained.

"Oh…."

"I noticed that you cry a lot………Crybaby." He said with a smirk.

She stared at him.

"But you know, girls like you shouldn't cry." He said, she stared at him puzzled.

"Why?" She asked.

"It ruins their pretty face." He said facing the night sky. "Their happy personality………But mostly,………..Their brilliant smile." He said finally facing her with a half smile, but it was good enough to make her smile.

"There you go." He said wiping the tears away, but she stared crying again.

"Aww, now why are you crying again?" He said.

She looked up to him and laughed.

"That was pretty good……." She told him…."For a starter."

He frowned then chuckled along with her.

"If it was good enough then why are you still crying?" He asked her.

"I'm not crying Sasuke." She said as he looked to her confusingly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"These are tears of joy." She said with another smile as he also smiled.

"Well let's get going then…."He said helping her up.

"Aren't you going to catch me or anything?" She asked.

"Nah….." He responded.

"This night is special….." HE said staring at her. "Now let's go."

But she didn't move.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Um……….My legs……….Their kind of……numb………I can't move……..I can't go anywhere." She said embarrassingly.

He sighed as he sat in front of her.

"Um………..What are you doing?" She asked.

"Piggyback ride" He muttered as both of them blushed.

"You know you really don't have to do this…..I can just try and walk." She said.

"I know." He responded which made her face redder.

"You know what……..I suddenly noticed that my legs are better." She lied.

"Stop lying." He said as he picked her up.

"I'd rather walk!" She protested.

"This is easier." He said.

"But!" She cried.

"You're injured." He said.

"Know I'm not-ow!-stop touching my leg, it's broken!..Oopps." She said sweat dropping.

"Your legs broken?" He asked.

"Well, I sort of fell coming here." She said.

"But I'm really okay…….Really!" She said.

But he ignored her.

"I'm a ninja I can handle this!" She said again struggling in his grasp.

But again he ignored her.

"Put me down right now!" She cried.

"It's no use complaining and protesting Sakura." He said.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

But a couple of minutes she stayed their silent but her expression said that she was angry.

"Fine you win……" She said stubbornly as he smirked.

Chisumi: That's it! Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!!!!! I may seem a little early for some of you……..Or maybe not, anyway I now have more access on our computer!!!! So enjoy the story!

When Sakura and Sasuke where headed back…….They unsuspectingly met their fellow teammates.

"What're you two doing here? I thought you wanted to rest." Sasuke said, yet some muttered.

"We thought you need help to comfort Sakura since your not really the happy-go-lucky-type, but you did pretty well I assume." Said Kakashi.

" Pretty well my foot." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke dropped Sakura off his back, and helped her sit on a bench carefully.

"So…….." Naruto began with his interested voice. "How'd ya convince Sakura-chan?"

"Well……..A couple of this and that…" Sasuke muttered, he never was the talkative type in the past and present so don't expect him to talk so eagerly.

Naruto's mouth hang open and his eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN—" Naruto began, but got knocked on the head by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"No you idiot." Kakashi muttered.

"Conversation." Sasuke said.

"Oh…….."

"Well since we solved this whole thing out lets take Sakura now-" Kakashi froze.

"What is it sensei-OH NO!!!!" Yelled Naruto. "Sakura escaped!"

"What?!" Asked a tired Sasuke.

"Of all the trouble we've been through!" Kakashi said.

"How many was it?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see….." Began Kakashi.

( _Hey - flashback)_

( Hey - normal)

_Flashback_

"_Now this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles, meanwhile Naruto gulped._

_End flashback_

"That wasn't bad." Kakashi and Sasuke said.

"I found it quite entertaining and impressive." Sasuke added.

"FOR YOU!!! You know how much that hurts?!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine, fine, well count that." Kakashi said.

_Flashback_

_Once they entered the gates, they stopped and stared at all the many girls in masks and kimonos._

"_Theirs no sign if hope of finding Sakura in this kind of crowd." Sasuke muttered._

"_Just what did Sakura wear?" Kakashi asked._

"_A red kimono with flowers………Or was it dragons?" Naruto said._

"_Nah, it's definitely flowers." They all said._

_End flashback_

"Now that was cruel, she made us waste our time!" Naruto said.

"Don't forget she made us chase her to the 'building'." Sasuke added.

"NOW THAT is the worst part! You two couldn't control yourselves, usually I'm the one who can't!" Naruto said again.

"Plus that lady sued me!" Kakashi added.

"How about that part when she turned into some kind of zombie and almost killed us?" Sasuke asked.

"NOW THAT IS THE WORSEST PART!!!!" Naruto yelled while the two both nodded….

"Well I guess that's it." Kakashi said.

"But that's a lot.." Naruto added and they all agreed.

Then they all sighed….Why? Cause they have to chase Sakura all over the village………Again!

"Well we better get going……." Kakashi said, while pointing his arm forward weakly and walking tiredly.

"Yeah……." Both boys said.

Somewhere

Sakura walked pitifully among the streets, while holding her shoulders tightly to bear the pain in her legs…..Who would've thought that a mere fall could be so painful to a ninja? Well she was out of breath from running anyway….

She sat down on a wooden bench next to Icharaku to rest and tomorrow is the final day……So there's little chance of them catching her.

Back to our three ninjas

"CRAP TOMORROW'S THE FINAL DAY!" Naruto screamed to the heavens.

"What?!" Asked Kakashi and Sasuke.

" Oh man……….This is bad news." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi and Sasuke glared out at Naruto for pointing the obvious……..again.

"The only chance we have is to use all of our speed, who knows where Sakura is hiding or doing or even planning against us.….." Kakashi said in his serious voice. "She does have a pretty clever, and a little twisted mind."

To Sakura

"HAAAAHHHhhhh!!!" Yawned Sakura, and went back to sleep.

Chisumi: Oh yeah, pretty clever and twisted to me……Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos

Sorry again, for not updating but…I had a little writer's block…

They raced through the town trying to find their target…Sakura. They passed a bench (which she was lying on) and didn't even notice.

Naruto meanwhile, murmured to Kakashi something like "Maybe we'll find her in a place that ninjas will never look.

Kakashi only scoffed in return. "That's just what they want us to think…to waste our time."

They ran in circles and still passed the bench like three times. Naruto had to beg so they could rest a while.

They sat at a wooden bench, but they didn't mind or disturb somebody that was sleeping there.

"Sensei, why can't we try out my plan?" Naruto asked.

"Because-"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke cut in.

"Exactly." Kakashi said.

Naruto just scoffed. "Well maybe my suggestion is right!"

Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah right, dobe."

Suddenly the person that was lying there kicked Kakashi.

"You know Naruto, you didn't have to act mature by kicking your sensei." Kakashi said in a plain voice.

"What're you talking about? I'm right here!" Naruto defended.

"I'm not dumb, Naruto." Kakashi replied. "You could've just send one of your clones to kick me…hard."

"I'm out of chakra from chasing Sakura-chan!!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not telling lies!!!"

"And I should believe why?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto growled.

"I'm telling you the truth!!!" Naruto yelled getting mad.

"I still don't believe you." Kakashi replied.

Sakura (in her sleep) kicked Kakashi again.

"Stop being immature Naruto." Kakashi said with a sigh. "I know you're angry but this is just stupid."

"I'm not doing anything!!" Naruto defended, his arms flying through the air.

"He's telling the truth." Sasuke said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I see you're in this together."

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You two are going against me, headstrong."

"What? I just said that he's telling the truth."

"Which normally you wouldn't do."

'Listen, I'm just trying to end your argument." Sasuke defended.

"I know that you're angry because we didn't catch Sakura, but why take it on me?" Kakashi said, finding a loop hole.

"I have patience, so it doesn't matter." Sasuke said beginning to get like Naruto.

Sakura kicked Naruto this time.

Naruto smirked angrily. "Sensei, why'd you kick me, huh?"

Kakashi and Sasuke looked puzzled.

"What're you talking about dobe, he's right over here, talking to me."

"Then who kicked me-"

"What's with you?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled.

They quickly turned around to see Sakura knocking her fingers. "Can't a girl sleep in here?"

"…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"GRAB HER!!"

Her eyes widened. "AHHH!"

"LET GO OF ME!!!!"

"That explains how Naruto kicked so hard." Kakashi said and laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Just shut up and walk."

"Right!"

Sakura punched Kakashi's back.

"Let me go, let me go!!!" She ordered but they ignored her.

Finally funny out of patience, she crunched her knuckles and hit Kakashi on the back with her strongest punch which made him let go of her.

Kakashi rubbed his back trying to ignore the pain that she had caused him.

"Training with Tsunade-sama sure is worth it." She said with a smile and disappeared.

"Aw, great…" Naruto whined. "We finally had her!!!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Well, better late than never right?" Kakashi defended.

Silence.

"Right…let's go."

Sakura stopped to take a breath and saw familiar girls. She stepped closer to them (she still has her mask on).

"Do I know you?" She asked to a girl with brunette hair.

"Uh…It's better if you don't," She said.

"Oh, right." She said.

"N-Neji, is that you?" She asked nervously.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, crap! It is you!!" She said and tried to run but was stopped by Sakura.

"Tenten, it's me. Pink hair, any resemblance?" Sakura asked.

Tenten sighed gladly.

"You scared me Sakura."

"So I noticed." Sakura said with a smile.

"So they didn't catch you yet?"

"Thankfully no." Tenten replied. "Did they catch you yet?"

"Hundred of times but I kept escaping."

"You go girl!" Tenten said and Sakura grinned.

Silence.

"Wait a minute! I just got a marvelous idea!!!" Tenten announced.

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"If we tag team-"

"We'll be unbeatable!!!" Sakura finished for Tenten.

"Exactly! So, do you accept to be in my team?" Tenten asked.

"Absolutely, positively!" Sakura said.

"Get ready, boys…" Tenten said with an evil smirk on her face, and Sakura

giggled.

Team 7 and Team Gai ran to each other, luckily their instincts told them to stop.

"Kakashi my rival, you look as cool as ever!" Gai said with a thumbs up.

"Uh…thanks, you look…….youthful?" Kakashi kind of asked.

"As youthful as ever!" Lee interrupted.

"Atta boy!" Gai said grinning.

"Idiots." Neji muttered, beside him was Sasuke.

"I feel your pain."

"So what brings you here, rival?" Gai asked.

"Because all ninjas must participate in this event." Neji interrupted. "The real question is that did you catch Sakura already?"

"Well,-" Sasuke trailed off.

"You see" Kakashi trailed off.

"It's hard to-" Naruto was cut off.

"You didn't catch her yet did you?" Neji said folding his arms.

"YEAH WE DID!" Naruto shouted.

"Then where is she?"

"She escaped." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Four times." Kakashi said.

"And you call yourselves men?!" Gai interrupted.

"You didn't even catch Tenten yet!" Naruto said. "In your face!!"

"That's because Tenten is the Weapon Mistress and Sakura-"

"Can kick any boy's ass." Kakashi finished for Neji so he stayed silent.

(A/N: Neji would've said something insulting about Sakura like how easy she can be caught and how hard Tenten can be caught, BUT, Sakura has bloomed into a violent flower like Tsunade.)

"So, I have a proposition for you and your team, Kakashi!!!" Gai screamed.

"Oh no…"

"How about we double team?!" Gai yelled.

"Just as I feared." Kakashi muttered to his students.

"SO?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Well-"

"Great it's decided then!" Gai retorted.

"No it's not-"

"We will become The Super Double Team Gai and Team Kakashi Squad!!" Gai announced and Lee and him danced while the rest sighed.

Tenten and Sakura (along with other girls since they formed a 'team' together and other girls followed them.) walked together triumphantly. Why? Because no boy or team dared to touch them. How? Because the girls' will kick their butts. (A/N: No offense guys. Really.).

"Tenten, I've got to hand it to ya, this is the greatest plan since the beginning of this event!" Sakura said smiling.

"Thank you, but your reputation about being The Fifth's student is making my plan more effective!" Tenten replied.

"Plus you being the Weapon Mistress, makes our team scarier!" Sakura said.

"Life, my dear, is beautiful." Tenten said and Sakura nodded.

"Wait, but our team…" Sakura cut in.

"Yes, our team have the most confident men in the village!" Tenten retorted.

"So, they won't be scared easily."

"So what'll we do?" Tenten asked.

"Well, since I have experience under Tsunade on circumstances like this-"

"Get to the point already!" Tenten whined.

"We threaten them…"

"For their life?"

"With weapons."

"And what I like to call women's intuitions."

"What every guy hates about a girl." Interrupted Anko, Kurenai, and Temari with an evil smirk plastered on their faces.

Meanwhile, The Super Double Team Gai and Team Kakashi Squad kept on adding members on their team (Well, Gai and Lee did most of it, actually all of it.).

But they didn't know what the girls had plans for them…

If this is too short, sorry but I'm trying to make this a little exciting with a cliffie, plus I keep on adding twists to this story so it wouldn't end in a broing way and please review!!


	16. WHAT! Oh, hell no

**Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos**

**Okey, dokie!! I'm finally free from my writer's block, and guess what?! THIS IS IT!! The final chapter and NO more, ahahaha, that didn't sound right.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Super Double Team Gai and Team Kakashi Squad, all broke and crawled into a bench to sit.

"Damn it Gai!!" Kakashi yelled, "You just wasted my student's energy, and not to mention our time."

"Do not worry my rival! It was all worth it." Gai said, "We collected enough men, to battle the ferocious women!" He then, pointed at……….

…………………………………

"Nothing." Said Neji who blamed whoever paired him up with these idiots.

Sasuke scowled, "Hyuuga, your team sucks."

"I……..second that." He said defeatedly.

"Do not worry!" said Lee, who backed his sensei up, "I have I great plan!!!"

"What is it?" they growled tiredly, except for Gai, of course.

"You see, women see as, as men, therefore, why not dress like a woman, and….and-" he thought of a word.

"Infiltrate them!" said Gai.

"Yes, the perfect word, sensei!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!!!-"

"Do not hug in front of me, or I swear to Kami-sama-"

"Are you gay?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are!"

"Very!

Naruto kind-of choked, he didn't expect that kind-of direct answer.

"Means they're happy, idiot." Explained Neji, and Naruto relaxed a bit.

Kakashi looked at his watch that appeared from his wrist out of nowhere (Chisumi: I don't know if there is any watch in ninja time, but bear with me hear people!).

"Hmm, exactly 11:00, looks like it's our only choice." decided Kakashi.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji stared at him in horror, while Lee and Gai looked at him in gratitude.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Fortunately," said Anko, who happened to have a watch, "Its 11:03 now."

"You have a watch?" pointed Sakura.

"How'd you get a watch?" asked Tenten.

"It doesn't matter!!" snapped Anko. "The point is that they're running out of time."

"Hey wait a minute!" broke Sakura, "You two are GROWN kunoichis, then who's chasing you?"

"Uh, err…….."

"YEAH! And you Temari, is a kunoichi from the Sand, who's chasing you here?" asked Tenten.

"Um………Gaara, and Kankouro?" she said lamely.

"In fact, there's not even a Kunoichi Festival in the Sand Village, of course Gaara would never do such a thing like that! So why are YOU HERE?"

"Um……..Dammit! You can't blame a girl who wants to have a little fun and gratitude!!!" yelled Temari stomping back to the Sand Village.

Tenten and Sakura stared at Kurenai and Anko.

"We'll be going now." The two _older_ women said.

Pause…

"Did we really had to say that to them?"

"Guess not."

"Great, we just spoiled our chance of winning."

"Um, at least we have tactics…"?

Tenten glared at Sakura, and she laughed nervously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Have you completely lost your mind, Kakashi?" said Sasuke.

"That's sensei to you."

"Guess again, we're _Team Kakashi_, not Team 7, our relationship of being student and teacher is broken, and replaced by relationship of being a shinobi."

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that question?"

"No, not really."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Here's the plan." Tenten said as she pulled a scroll out of nowhere, and drew on it."

"Okay, from my experiences to Team Gai, I suspect that they're going to do something stupid, what about your team?"

"Well, the only thing I know about my team, is that desperate times, calls for desperate measures."

"How is that related to this?" asked Tenten.

"No idea."

"The best thing about this plan, is that to be ready and try not to laugh when they do something stupid."

Sakura shrugged, "Probably."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dammit! Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Naruto whined as he slipped into an orange kimono.

"Stop your whining!" Neji said as he slipped on a white kimono.

Lee and Gai admired themselves.

"You look great, Gai-sensei!" said Lee.

"I know I do!" replied Gai, and instead of doing the 'okay pose', he winked his eye, and did the 'cute peace pose' it fits in with the girls.

"Gai, no matter how you try to look cute, you are still going to be one hairy, and horribly-disgusting woman." Said Kakashi who wore a green kimono, but it was too tight for him, and lemme tell you something, nobody wants to see his 'curves' hugging the kimono 'shudders'.

Chisumi: I'm sorry Kakashi, but you do not look good with that!!!

Sasuke only stared at his, "DO you really expect me to wear this?" he asked pointing to a black kimono.

"Hyuuga did."

"Yeah, but I'm not THAT desperate."

Neji glared at him, and he glared back.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Hey, at least yours isn't as tight as mines, or Gai's."

"What're you talking 'bout? It hugs my 'curves' (if he has any) perfectly!"

A girl screams in the background (That could be me , sorry Gai.)

"You're right, I'm no one to complain." Said Sasuke, mentally erasing the mental picture that's stuck to his brain. 'MUST THINK OF SAKURA, MUST THINK OF SAKURA!' screamed Inner Sasuke.

He put the black kimono, but it couldn't fit him, it was too big, he kept putting it on, but it kept on sliding back.

"Damn fat woman." He cursed.

Chisumi: No people, they did not steal this from a another girl, they just bought it from a mysterious guy, who must've stole it from another girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura and Tenten just waited, but they were bored to death.

"Wonder what our teams' trying to do." Wondered Tenten aloud.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once Sasuke pinned the kimono with needles, something was wrong.

"Aren't we suppose to have chests?" cut Naruto.

Chisumi: How rude, PERVERT!

"Aah-"

"Yes." Cutted-in Gai.

"Hell no. Absolutely not." Said Kakashi.

"Why not?" asked Lee.

"It's not normal."

"WE'RE not normal." Said Neji.

"Shut up."

"But, what're they going to say?" asked Naruto.

"They can just say that we are the most horrible women they had ever seen in their whole lives, that have flat chests." Said Kakashi.

"Fine with me." Said Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto.

Meanwhile, Gai took two coconuts and placed them under the kimono.

They twitched madly.

"Not with me." Said Gai.

"Or me." Agreed Lee. "Oh, wait Gai-sensei, your 'coconut' is slipping, let me fix it."

He then, adjusted the coconuts with his own two hands, then people started staring at them, and whispered something like: "What a PERVERT!!", "OHMYGOD! SEXUAL HARRASMENT!!", "Is that girl touching that woman's-", "Ohmygoodness! What're they trying to do to each other?", and "OHMYGOD, LESBIANS!!!"

"Thank you Lee." Said Gai.

Naruto patted the now sobbing Neji. "I feel sorry for you man."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"God, what're taking them too long!!" whined Sakura, who was laying down on the bench sideways with her head falling out the bench.

"Maybe they gave up." Said Tenten.

Pause…….

"Nah………."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Finally, where finished!" exclaimed Naruto, "Can we go now?"

"Uh…….yes." said Kakashi who stared at Gai suspiciously.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The girls stood up as they saw six hideous girls coming toward them.

One who's a white-eyed-freak-with-no-pupils, one is a-crazy-woman-who-has-a-mask-on, two even uglier girls, one with-a-chicken-butt-hairdo, and one who-looks-like-she's-hyperventilating-herself. Weird…….

"Morning ladies!"

"It's evening Fai-sensei."

"Oh, right, evening ladies."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Yo.'

"What's up?!"

Sakura and Tenten stared at each other, and started whispering.

"Ohmygoodness, they're hideously-ugly!!!" whispered Sakura.

"I know, couldn't they just have spared us, by putting their masks on?"

Sakura shrugged, and they broke their little 'whispering circle'.

Then, they grinned at each other.

"Your teammate's crazy," Said Sasuke.

"Yours is insane," said Neji.

"Bite me."

"I think I will."

"Idiot." Said Neji.

"Bird-brain." Replied Sasuke.

Chisumi: Easy there, don't think of the 'I think I will' part a sexual harassment.

"So………." Began Sakura, snickering.

Tenten couldn't help it and laughed out loud already.

"Tenten!"

"Sorry," she said wiping a tear, "Couldn't help it, this is just precious."

"What's precious?" asked Neji suspiciously,

Tenten smiled at him slyly, "You're face."

Neji gulped, 'OHMYGOD, TENTEN'S A LESBIAN! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!'

"And I am not a lesbian if that's what you're thinking…." Ended Tenten.

'Oh……..'

"Neji-kun."

Pause.

"S'cuse me?" asked Neji, who didn't quite catch what Tenten had said.

They started laughing again.

"TentenIknowyousaidtobepreparedifourteams'doessomethingstupidwhentheygethere, buthisisjustbeyoundstupid!" Sakura laughed.

Chisumi: She said: "Tenten, I know you said to be prepared when our teams' does something stupid, but this is beyond stupid. If you knew that was it, then good, I just wasted time!"

"OHMYGODIknow,what'retheythinking,thisisjusttoofunnytobeleftalone,wemustshareitwiththeworld,muststoplaughing,andgogetcamera!"

Chisumi: Yes, I'm wasting time, but this is what Tenten had said: "OHMYGOD I know, what're they thinking? This is just too funny to be left alone, we must share it with the world, must stop laughing, and go get camera!"

"What is this? Chick Talk?" asked Neji suspiciously, and before they knew it, a laughing Sakura and Tenten took a pictured of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" asked Sasuke angrily.

"OHMYSWEETLORD, HAVE MERCY ON US, AND MAKE US STOP LAUGHING!!!" yelled Sakura, which bellowed through Konoha.

"'AAHAHAHAHAHAHHA-NO!MUST CONTROL MYSELF OR DIE." Tenten finally coming out of their laughing state, adjusted herself, and made the still laughing Sakura stand up, "What were saying all this time, is that you six are the most stupidest guys for dressing up as girls."

Sakura finally stopped too, but struggled a little whenever she looks at them, "I -snicker-didn't know that you were this-snicker-desperate!"

Then they started laughing again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Hokage-something.

xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tsunade-sama," cried Shizune, "Please calm down!"

"OHMYGOD, WHAT'RE THE IDIOTS THINKING?!" laughed Tsunade who was looking through a telescope, then she stopped.

"Thank you for calming down Tsunade-sama."

"Shush Shizune! I just realized something! Konohagakure is filled with dumb-asses men!"

"Tsunade-sama-"

"NO! WE'RE RUINED, OUR REPUTATION IS RUINED!"

"Tsunade-sama-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tsunade, which echoed throughout Konoha, unto The Sand Village.

Gaara stopped his paperwork, "Damn Hokage."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

They twitched madly at the laughing girls.

"It's worth it!" said Neji grabbing Tenten, but it turned into a block of wood.

"What?!" said Neji as he heard laughing upwards. Tenten and Sakura we're there.

"Nyaah, nyaah! You suck Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten said.

Suddenly, Kakashi smirked and realized something, before hitting Sakura who was with the real Tenten, who was making funny faces and insults at Neji, but it turned out to be a clone too!

Kakashi sweat-dropped as Sakura who was right in front of his said: "You suck more than Neji, Kakashi-sensei." And then jumped beside Tenten.

"Hey!" the girls called down, as the boys looked up, "We have a poem for you!"

"_ROSES ARE RED, _

_VIOLETS ARE BLUE,_

_GOD MADE ME PRETTY,_

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!_"

They chorused as they broke down, laughing uncontrollably.

Chisumi: I got this from the internet, I forgot where, but I did not make this up, I'll say it again, but I'm not going to type it, just read it over again, 'kay?

The boys growled at them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, "It's almost time!"

Tsunade looked at her watch, which was 11:55, she got a bullhorn, as she continued to watch the 'show'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kakashi looked up at his watch, "11:57?! Hell no!"

"We have to catch them! HURRY!!!!" panicked Kakashi, his new volume of Make-Out-Tactics had just arrived, and this was the only one left! Who knows what Tsunade could do to it?!

His eyes widened, HELL NO! He refused!

"MOVE, YOU G--DAMN PEOPLE!!!" He roared.

They jumped up to them.

11:48……

The girls' eyes widened, as The Super Double Team Gai and Team Kakashi Squad pulled a HUGE net out of who knows where.

11:59…….

The girls' screamed as they kicked their faces back down to the hard earth.

12:00………..

Hell no…….!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the bullhorn, wow, Tsunade has one strong finger!

Gaara covered his ears tightly, and accidentally broke his pen, and the bullhorn accidentally broke every glass of the Kazekage-something. "Damn Hokage." He cursed.

"OKAY!!!!" yelled Tsunade, The Kunoichi Festival is over!!!!"

"SWEET LORD, NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kakashi.

Sakura jumped down, and took of her mask, smiling, she said, "Sorry, but It's over."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

"TEAM KAKASHI!" Screamed Tsunade.

"DAMN HOKAGE, WOULD YOU QUIT SCREAMING!!!" screamed Gaara.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Yelled Tsunade.

"I REFUSE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"FINE!"

And the Hokage won the screaming battle.

After the 'Kage Episode', Tsunade said: "Damn Kazekage," at the same time when Gaara said, "Damn Hokage." Before turning to Team Kakashi.

"Well, as punishment," Tsunade stared at Kakashi, "Gimme the book." She said at the sobbing Kakashi.

He slowly reached into his pocket.

"HURRY THE G—DAMN UP!" yelled Tsunade, did Gaara whine this time? No, we knew just get yelled at again. Anyways, back to Konoha..

"Fine, break a precious moment will you?" sobbed Kakashi.

"STOP CRYING AND BE A MAN!!!" screamed Tsunade.

Kakashi glared at her, "I AM NOT CRYING, I'M SOBBING, SEE? MORE MANLIER! AND I AM A MAN!"

He slowly handed it to her, but when she reached out and grabbed it, he wouldn't let go.

"GIMME THE DAMN BOOK!" yelled Tsunade, and Gaara didn't say anything, he just cursed Tsunade under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Tsunade.

Gaara didn't know how she heard him, when even Orochimaru and his sound-freaks couldn't, but then again, he didn't want to know, and just muttered something like: "Gomen."

"YOU BETTER BE!" Tsunade yelled back.

Then Kakashi, frightened, handed Tsunade his book.

"Anyway," Tsunade said. "Sakura can you please get here?" she asked politely, while glaring at Kakashi.

'Oh, yeah, be nice to Sakura.' Thought Kakashi bitterly who glared back at Tsunade, who glared at him to the fullest, and Kakashi went chibi.

"Has your team caught you?"

"Only about, let's see, at the restaurant, I escaped. At the bathhouse, I was kidnapped-" Tsunade sweat-dropped, and so did the crowd, "At the somewhere, I escaped. At the forest, Sasuke-kun caught me, but I escaped, then I slept at the bench" They sweat-dropped again, "Took them long enough to find me, then they did, but I escaped again, then with Tenten, we both escaped, except she was never caught before-" Tenten grinned, "So, about six times they caught me, or probably more, but I escaped them all!" Sakura finally said panting, hey, she didn't breath when she was talking, cause she can't, meanwhile Tsunade and the crowd, again, sweat-dropped at Team Kakashi.

"What kind of ninjas are you?" said Tsunade who shook her head disappointedly.

"But she's a strong girl who can kick ass!" defended Naruto.

"Naruto, she was the same SOMEBODY called weak-" Tsunade glared at Sasuke, "And she was the same girl who was always protected by SOMEBODY, meanwhile secretly STEALING HER spotlight, even though, he didn't know yet-" Tsunade glared at Naruto, "AND she's the same girl who SOMEBODY said lacked confidence." Tsunade now glared at Kakashi, who just laughed nervously back.

"And you call yourselves men?!" Tsunade added, as they sweat-dropped.

Boy, she's rubbing their mistakes on their faces REALLY bad.

"SOOOO," Began Kakashi, "What's my punishment? I know it has something to involve with my book, but what is it? Not to be able to read my book until six days?" Kakashi asked.

"Worse."

"How?"

"You'll see." She said and tore the first 7 pages of the book, tore the 7 last pages, and tore chapter 7 itself from the book in a single move. Man! How does she do it?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried/screamed Kakashi, he was now all like sad, and Tsunade was now all like happy.

Tsunade now called Naruto to the stadium-thingy, Naruto only responded with a gulp.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Naruto…"

"H-hai?" said Naruto politely, who knows, maybe she'll cut him off some slack! It's worth a try.

"Naruto, you are banned-"

"To eat ramen for 6 days?" he asked quite happily, hell, it was better than Kakashi's punishment, he CAN survive.

"No. Let me say it again. Naruto, you are banned to talk for SEVEN DAYS!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"And for disrespecting me today-"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"-For TALKING BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW, IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE, you are banned from Icharaku Ramen for, SEVEN WEEKS!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTt?!?!?!??!!??!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?"

He yelled.

"NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Gaara stressfully, poor Kazekage,

-shakes head disappointingly-

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A HUGE, BREAKING CRISIS HERE, YOU UNCARING, SHUKAKAKU-MHMHRPMFFH!!!!!!"

Tsunade closed Naruto's mouth for him. "Yell one more time, and I'll add another week!"

"Gomen!"

"AH! YOU TALKED! Add another week Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"But I wasn't yelling-!!"

"ANOTHER WEEK!"

"But I was just apologizing-!"

"ANOTHER WEEK!"

'This isn't fair!' Naruto thought.

"ANOTHER WEEK!"

'What the hell?! She can hear me?!"

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN HEAR YOU!"

'But I'm just talking _**privately** _to my mind-!"

"But you're still talking, so shut up if you don't want another week!"

"…………"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, so you're done" Tsunade muttered, "AH!! Uchiha Sasuke, this might be precious! Shizune, get a video-camera!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she ran, and ran back to the stadium-thingy, in like a second with a little-portable-video-camera in her hands."

"And roll the tape!"

"Rolling!" she stopped. "Oops. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but it has low battery."

"So?"

"We need some new batteries."

"And?"

"We can't film it."

"WHY NOT CHARGE IT?!"

"Because it'll take hours."

"UGHH!!! DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Tsunade screamed.

"Mine too." Gaara said, covering his ears.

"Fine!" Tsunade grumbled, glaring at Sasuke. "This is all your fault, and as punishment for not catching Sakura-"

"I did-"

"IN TIME! Your punishment will be-" The whole village waited to hear her, although, it's not going to be that hard, since she talks so loud, woot! Go and make their ears bleed Tsunade!!!!

"Your punishment will be-"

"JUST SAY IT YOU DAMN TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" yelled Shikamaru's father.

"DAMMIT, I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE MOMENT LAST, AND I'M THE HOKAGE YOU TROUBLESOME NARA, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Me?!" asked Shikamaru.

"NO DAMMIT, NOT YOU! YOUR DAD, NARA SHIKAKU-WHO'S BUTT-UGLY LIKE THE SHUKAKU!"

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Gaara.

"LIKE I CARE!" Tsunade yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!"

"YES I CAN! I'M THE FREAKING HOKAGE, WHO CAN KICK YOUE ASS ANYTIME, ANYWHERE!"

"Well then I'm sorry." Apologized Shikaku.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" yelled Tsunade.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You better be…..!" hissed Tsunade who turned Shikaku into a little Chibi.

"G—DAMMIT STOP TURNING INTO DAMN CHIBIS, SHIKAKU AND KAKASHI!"

"She's kind-of drunk." Explained Shizune.

"NO I AM NOT!" Tsunade protested, then she turned back to her normal self, "Uchiha Sasuke, you're punishment is to not EVER leave your house in 7 weeks! And if you need anything, absolutely anything, Haruno Sakura here, MY apprentice, will bring you anything you NEED."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" asked a shocked Sakura.

"……………………." Said a speechless Sasuke.

"Damn, it didn't work!" hissed Tsunade under her breath, before yelling this:

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND NOW YOU CAN ALL LEAVE, THE PUNISHMENT IS DONE, GO BACK YOU DAMN VILLAGERS, AND STOP STARING AT ME!, THIS IS THE HOKAGE'S ORDERS!-"

"Um, Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry, but they already left." Said Shizune.

"Oh, dammit Shizune, I feel dizzy!"

"I'll go get the pills!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dammit!-" Naruto said, until he was cut off.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to talk, and Kakashi get over it, it's just a damn book." Said Sasuke.

"IT"S THE LAST COPY!" defended/sobbed Kakashi.

"Besides teme, you can't even leave you're house." Naruto said and glared at Sakura, "All because of Sakura-chan-"

He was met by one of Sakura's punches, "Don't you glare at me, you idiot!"

"So what?" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I guess it was worth it-" Sasuke explained, " I have to admit it' kind-of fun."

Sakura gawked and fainted, did Sasuke just say 'fun' in his vocabulary? OHMYGOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD?! Luckily, the sobbing Kakashi, caught Sakura, and carried her piggyback style.

Naruto ran to Sasuke, "Are you kidding, or have you lost it?"

"I said it's worth it." Sasuke said again.

"Worth what?" asked Naruto.

"To be stuck at my house, and never to train for seven weeks." Said Sasuke, "At least I have company."

**Chisumi: No people, not the perverted kind of what Sasuke said, I don't type things like that, no offense to the other people though**

Naruto stopped.

"What?"

Then it struck him.

"SASUKE YOU SLY BASTARD!!!!!"

"ANOTHER WEEK!"

"DAMMIT!" Cursed Naruto.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Somewhere around the Sand Village.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Damn Konohagakure." Gaara hissed as he continued doing his paperwork.

**THE END!!!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ, okay so not so important, BUT YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!:

**Chisumi: Well, sorry for making ALL of the characters OOC, but I can't help it, I just wanted the last chapter to be the funniest of al!!! (And wow, Tsunade cusses a lot, so do Kakashi, XD) And it's required being OOC. **

**And yes, this is it! The last chapter, and review please, because I wrote 19 long, VERY LONG, pages just to entertain my reviewers, so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plus I think I'm going to write a sequel, but I'm not really sure. **

**PLUS, if you review even more of my stories, I will make a sequel, got that?**

**And I hope you enjoyed this story, I really hope you do! Well, ja ne! **

**Gaara: Damn Chisumi.**

**Me: Shut up!!!!! **

**Kunoichis: See ya next story! -nyaah-**

**Tsunade: You better review, dammit!!!**


End file.
